


Not Yet

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Kink Bingo 2017 [1]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: After care, Dom!Anders, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Sub!Mitchell, blindfolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: Written for the Kink Bingo hosted by Gathering FiKi on tumblr. Simply a brilliant idea. Five kinks, five pairings, five times fun.Part one: Orgasm Denial/Control





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [islandkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandkate/gifts).



> For islandkate because she simply doesn't get enough Britchell from me. <3

Thoroughly debauched. 

That was the first thing that came to Anders’ mind as he returned into the bedroom and looked at Mitchell on the bed. 

His hands were tied together above his head with a strap of black silk, and he was blindfolded with a length of the same fabric. 

Just preparing Mitchell like that had been a strain on Anders’ self control, as Mitchell didn’t allow him to do that very often. Mitchell wasn’t one to surrender himself. The fact that according to him, Anders was the first lover he had ever had who was allowed to do that still had Anders both feel possessive and protective, had him turned on like fuck while he simultaneously wanted to cuddle Mitchell into next week. 

Not that he had ever mentioned that. Anders wasn’t the cuddling type. 

But after having submitted to Anders and the black silk, something that he could tear apart with no effort whatsoever if he so chose, Anders had made good use of the situation. 

First, he had fucked Mitchell’s mouth and come down his throat, and after retaliating, had taken a thorough approach at the other end. He had fucked him slow, driving home with practised ease, and had driven Mitchell insane with his aim while not letting get him anywhere close.

And now he looked at his lover, with residual spit and a drop of jizz drying on his chin, and with jizz trickling out of his arse, and wished he could have another round. But he was thoroughly spent, for now at least, and now it was Mitchell’s turn. 

Eventually.

Anders approached the bed with a moist washcloth, a towel and a smirk that might have melted a major glacier. 

“You were amazing tonight,” he said as he wiped the moist cloth across Mitchell’s chin. “Such a good boy.”  
Mitchell remained silent, but his chest heaved in heavy breaths.   
“So you deserve a reward,” Anders went on and proceeded to clean the worst mess away before throwing the towel unceremoniously into the direction of the door. “Eventually.”

Mitchell tensed, and Anders ran his hand down his chest until he had reached the triangle of springy dark curls. 

“Just relax,” Anders purred. “This is going to be good.”

Mitchell squirmed as Anders’ fingers ghosted up and down his rapidly hardening cock. 

Anders took his time, and he touched Mitchell so softly that the touch was hardly there. Mitchell squirmed more, until he bucked his hips when Anders finally closed his hand around the base of Mitchell’s cock. But he didn’t stroke yet, and Mitchell’s hips fell down again after a moment. 

Anders smiled down at the cock in his hand and its glistening tip. Then he let go, to Mitchell’s visible and audible frustration, and leaned over his lover’s chest to give Mitchell’s nipples some attention while still running a single finger up and down Mitchell’s twitching cock. 

Anders kept it up until Mitchell was writhing and moaning, then he sat up and closed his hand around Mitchell’s cock again. He started to move his hand now, slowly, leisurely, as if he had all the time in the world. Which he had. Not if you asked Mitchell of course, but Anders intended to play a little more. 

Stroking Mitchell’s cock with his right hand he cradled his balls in his left, gently toying with the sensitive tissue while occasionally scraping a fingernail down his perineum in a feather-light touch. And since Mitchell usually liked it rough and fast, this was driving him up the wall. 

Anders continued the gentle administration until he could see Mitchell’s thighs tremble, and with a smirk, he let go of him completely and leaned back. 

Mitchell emitted a frustrated grunt. “What the fuck?”  
“Not yet, my hot and, I might add, impatient little vampire.”  
“Fuck you...”  
“Another time, maybe,” Anders interrupted him. “This is going to be good.”  
“Anders...” Mitchell’s voice was low and slightly rough.  
“Babe...” Anders trailed the nail of his forefinger across Mitchell’s chest. “Trust me?”

There was a pause. “Yes,” Mitchell said then.

Anders smiled and kissed Mitchell’s nipples again. He leaned over his face and kissed his lips, his cheeks and went on to toying with Mitchell’s earlobes with his tongue until Mitchell started cursing in Gaelic under his breath. Anders sat up with a chuckle. 

After a moment of admiration for his lover’s wonderful, gorgeous body, he focussed on his cock again. He closed a hand around the base and, just as before, started stroking him off while caressing the skin of Mitchell’s perineum and his balls with feather-light scrapes. 

Mitchell started to pant, and he dug his heels into the mattress with a moan. 

“Hmm, yes...” Anders leaned forward so his breath ghosted over the tip of Mitchell’s cock. “So close...”

Mitchell inhaled deeply and exhaled on a long moan. He was trembling, and a faint sheen of sweat was glistening on his skin. Just a moment longer and he’d be there.

Anders looked at Mitchell’s face with a dark smirk, which the latter couldn’t see of course, and leaned back again while letting go of his cock. 

Mitchell’s breath exploded in a huff and he reared up. “Anders!”  
“Yes...” Anders ran a finger down Mitchell’s cock again. “I could do this all day...”

Mitchell fell back into the pillow with a groan and Anders cradled his balls again in the palm of his hand. He didn’t touch Mitchell’s cock just yet but let the hand slide from his balls to his entrance, still slick and open from the thorough fucking from before. He toyed with the ring of sensitive skin a bit, and Mitchell bucked his hips again. 

“Anders...” His voice was a rough and low moan.   
“Hmm?”   
“Please...”  
“Please what?”  
“Please let me come....”  
“Yes. I will. Don’t worry.”

Anders now slipped his finger inside and carefully, stroked the soft and hot skin in search for...

“ANDERS!” Mitchell roared. “For fuck’s sake!”  
“You’re waking up the neighbours,” Anders said and didn’t stop what he was doing. He was hardly touching the sensitive little spot. “And probably scare my fish too.”  
“Fuck those fish!”  
“What kind of weird kink is that?” Anders chuckled.  
“Fuck you!”  
“Yes, later.”

Anders closed his hand around Mitchell’s cock again, but only for a soft touch, running his fingers up and down without really closing them around it. Then he let his hand roam Mitchell’s chest and abdomen again with his finger still inside him. 

Mitchell’s whole body was trembling and glistening with sweat. He threw his head to and fro and was breathing so heavily that every breath was a low moan. 

Anders had him as close to the edge now as he dared, and he stopped moving his finger inside him and only ran his other hand up and down Mitchell’s chest. Occasionally he would move his finger though, and likewise occasionally he would touch Mitchell’s leaking cock. At one point he pulled the foreskin back to touch the slit of the tip, slippery and soft, but the touch was deliberately light.

Mitchell was now gritting his teeth. 

Anders looked at his face, wet with sweat, distorted into a grimace, and debated with himself if he should go for it now or just go on like this a bit longer. He wondered how long you could keep someone on the edge like this, and carefully, touched the tip of Mitchell’s cock again. 

The sound Mitchell emitted now could be called nothing but a whine. 

Looking at Mitchell’s face, Anders decided that this was enough, and closed his hand around the base of Mitchell’s cock, his other hand still inside him. 

Curving his finger in gentle pressure made Mitchell arch his back, and then Anders leaned forward to swallow Mitchell’s cock down as deep as he could. 

He sucked, stroking with one hand while the other found Mitchell’s hot spot again, and Mitchell finally came on a bellow that was closer to a scream. Anders could feel the pulsing under his hand and in his mouth, powerful and strong, and it didn’t seem to end. 

Mitchell collapsed onto the bed with a hoarse cough and was gasping for air. It sounded almost as if he was sobbing, and now Anders quickly sat up, wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and leaned over Mitchell to remove the blindfold. Mitchell’s eyes were closed, but there was a film of moisture around them. 

Anders quickly grabbed the pair of scissors on the nightstand – they were adventurous but not stupid – and simply cut the silk that bound Mitchell’s wrists instead of fiddling around with the knot. 

Once he had rested Mitchell’s hands on his chest, Anders realised that this would need some after care. 

He jumped out of the bed and hurried into the kitchen where he filled a glass of water and switched on the kettle. He helped Mitchell sit up, since his whole body seemed made of jelly, helped him drink, and went back into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. (Why anyone would drink this was beyond him but anything for his gorgeous lover.)

After depositing the cup on the nightstand, Anders crawled into the bed again and massaged Mitchell’s shoulders and wrists for a bit before getting comfortable, so he could cradle his lover in his arms. 

“You okay, Mitch?” He asked softly.  
Mitchell didn’t reply.  
“John?” Anders asked again, mildly nervous now. “You okay?”  
This time the answer was a somewhat affirmative hum.  
“Forgotten how to make words?”  
Mitchell nodded, eyes still closed.  
“That’s okay. I think you came your brains out.” Anders kissed Mitchell’s forehead and brushed a few curls from his cheek. “It’s okay.”

A deep and heavy sigh heaved Mitchell’s chest, and a small, almost angelic smile appeared on his lips.   
Anders looked down at him with a smile of his own that was both fond and slightly victorious.


End file.
